Publicity
by koorimechick
Summary: Thanks to his sister's loud mouth, Albus is shoved into a world of blinding flashes, gossip, and paparazzi. He only wishes he could keep Scorpius away from the choas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want you to know I'm gritting my teeth right now. I'm putting my right hand up and making a pledge not to abandon this. In fact, at the moment, I have a few chapters written (I'll probably combine some.), but I haven't written on it in a while. But I told someone about it, and they talked me into posting it. So…now, all of you readers have to keep me on the ball about updating this. School's out for summer, so maybe that plus being on a deadline will help. (First chapter and already they're going at it! My bad. Will it help any if I tell you that that was originally chapter two?)**

* * *

**Publicity**

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter took one glance at the headlines and sank into his chair.

**Potter Child Gone Wild**

Harry didn't look up as his wife entered the room. He wasn't too keen on hearing her say on the article. He read the article again for the tenth time.

_Public's eye has finally swept away from the famous Harry Potter. Instead, all the attention has moved to Potter's middle child. Last year, he was voted Hogwarts's Heartthrob. Many students said he was quite the sex-symbol. This year is his sixth year at Hogwarts, the school which has been critically-acclaimed as one of the top three schools of witchcraft and wizardry in the eastern hemisphere._

_Young Albus Potter, named after Albus Dumbledore, has been making quite a bit of controversy lately. His younger sister Lily was seen two days screaming that Albus was a 'poof.' He has not denied the statement._

_Draco Malfoy, father of Scorpius Malfoy who resides in Albus's year, made the comment: "Albus should be kept away from other boys in his year in the case that he is contagious."_

_When the Headmistress McGonagall was asked about this, she replied that all schedules, including sleeping schedules, would be kept the way they were._

_Word has been spread that perhaps Harry Potter has been spending too much time away from home, and because of this, his children have spent too much time being raised with only a woman role model._

_What other things will Albus Potter get into?_

_Story continued on page 3a. _

"Harry, how could you let them publish this?" she interrupted.

"Ginny, I didn't even know about it." He rubbed his temples. He didn't like this anymore than she did. But he knew she wouldn't give it a rest.

"They're calling us bad parents. I've heard people say we're unfit to raise children."

"Ginny..."

"You can do something about this, right, Harry? Right?"

Harry just sighed. There wasn't much he could do. If he made a comment on it, they'd write another article and make it about how he was a terrible parent. He continued to stare at Malfoy's comment. _How dare that man joke about _his _son? Why couldn't Malfoy have been brought down with him? Damn that man. _

* * *

"My dad hates me," Albus groaned miserably. He had been hiding out in the Room of Requirements all day to avoid any publicity. The Room provided the perfect bed for burying his face in. Girls had been coming up to him since two days ago and asking him if it was true. Then they would ask why all the hot guys were gay.

"So?" said a voice by him.

"SO!?" Albus turned to look at his closest friend. "He's my dad! How can you just say 'So?'"

"Well," Scorpius Malfoy began, "I couldn't give a damn what my father thought of me. And you shouldn't either. _The Daily Prophet_ may be wearing you down a little, but you know it'll be all out of the air for you in a few weeks, and everything will be back to normal."

Albus sighed, rubbing his temples. "Easy for you to say, Scorp. Your name isn't the headline to every newspaper around." His voice took on a tone of mockery. "'Albus Potter! The middle child! He's a queer! A downright poof!'" He giggled daintily, then rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Everyone's going to forget this soon enough." And his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Scorpius smirked. "I sure wouldn't mind sharing the headlines with you." He leaned over and planted a playful kiss on Albus's lips.

When Scorpius pulled away, Albus followed. Scorpius let out a breath of air, grinning broadly. He watched Albus just for a moment before allowing Albus to crash their mouths together. They kissed like they had done so many times before; their tongues clashed like swords.

Scorpius slid a hand between them and gripped Albus's erection through his pants. Albus gasped, and Scorpius took the advantage as a way to press open-mouth kisses down Albus's neck. He ran his mouth up and down Albus's neck before latching onto an earlobe. His breath gave Albus shivers, and Albus couldn't help but moan.

"Oh Merlin…" Albus's breath was coming in short gasps. Scorpius was trailing his fingers over Albus's chest and tweaking nipples as he got to them.

It was only moments before Scorpius yanked Albus's shirt off. His mouth moved to Albus's right nipple, and his hands went lower for bigger business.

Scorpius didn't take the whole nipple in his mouth. His tongue darted out to wet the round bud, and then he blew on it. He gently took it between his teeth and tugged. He heard Albus make a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan.

Meanwhile, Scorpius's hands were working on the button and zipper to Albus's pants. Albus raised his hips so Scorpius could slide the pants and boxers off his buttocks. As Scorpius's mouth nipped at Albus's tit, his hands worked on Albus's cock.

Scorpius ran his palm over the head, and then he curled his fist to slide it down the length, spreading pre-cum around it. He pumped Albus's erection gleefully, occasionally kneading the purple head.

Scorpius stealthily worked Albus into a frenzy. Albus writhed beneath him in a crazed manner. And then Scorpius stopped. Albus yelled in frustration, but Scorpius chuckled.

"Anxious, are we?" he breathed. His voice was husky, and it made Albus's even harder. He planted a kiss to Albus's forehead and then lowered himself until his lips rested above Albus's cock.

His breath swooshed out over the head, and Albus whined somewhere above him. Scorpius glanced up at Albus. They locked eyes. Then Scorpius took Albus into his mouth as far as he would go. Albus couldn't watch for long. His eyes squeezed shut and his head rocked back with a whimper.

Scorpius pressed his tongue along the vein on the underside of Albus's shaft and slid it up and down eagerly. Scorpius sucked and pulled his mouth off Albus's manhood with a pop. He slipped his lips around the head and sucked more. His hand pumped and squeezed the shaft.

His other hand had been preparing Albus this whole time, entering him and stretching him for something bigger. The fingers rocked in and out of Albus. They curled when inside, making Albus's leg twitch. Scorpius spread his fingers in a scissoring motion until he was sure Albus wouldn't be hurt too bad.

Scorpius, once again, stopped everything he was doing. Without giving Albus any warning or any time to respond, Scorpius raised himself up and plunged into Albus. Albus screamed. A tear slid down his cheek from the sheer ecstasy.

With only a few thrusts, Albus came. Scorpius watched Albus's face hungrily as Albus's rectum tightened around him. Not long after, Scorpius followed Albus's lead and spilled himself as well. His scream was silent, but he grunted when he was finished. He pulled himself out of Albus and collapsed beside him.

When Scorpius managed to open his eyes, he found Albus staring at him with a big, stupid grin on his face. He was glowing. Scorpius rolled his eyes, but grinned too.

"That was brilliant," Albus told him.

"I'm always brilliant, you idiot." Scorpius leaned forward and gave Albus a chaste kiss.

At that moment, Albus hated himself. He was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to be with Scorpius and never happier. But his mind was on what happened two days ago. He turned his back to Scorpius and snuggled backwards into his chest. He held Scorpius's hand as Scorpius wrapped his arms around his waist.

Albus really despised Lily sometimes. But he knew she had a right to be angry with him. He did just practically dump her boyfriend for her, when she didn't want to dump him. Sometimes he would get these Slytherin urges, and they would overpower him. He didn't like the guy, so he told him Lily was over him. He supposed he was spending too much time with Scorpius.

Scorpius claimed Albus shouldn't worry about what people thought of him. And for the most part, Albus didn't. But he also didn't want his family to shun him forever. He grit his teeth. He was sure his parents would forgive him eventually. They had to…right?

Albus was also worried for Scorpius. He was sure it would only be a matter of time, and the press would inquire about his relationship status. Scorpius said he would eat it up, but Albus wasn't so sure.

Albus didn't really care what Scorpius said. He knew it would ruin Scorpius's entire life if his peers -- or his family, for that matter--found out about the two of them. For Scorpius's dad, it was enough that Scorpius was even friends with Albus in the first place.

After his wife left him, Draco Malfoy had become a bit of an alcohol addict. And he _hated_ Harry Potter. Everyone knew it. Everyone knew why too. He was jealous. Harry had one-upped him in everything. Apparently, Draco's wife was all that kept the man together. When she left, he lost it.

It was a hard subject for Scorpius. He had taken his mother's leave hard too. Yet though Scorpius adjusted better than his father, Scorpius still didn't like to talk about either of his parents. The first time Albus had really started to see Scorpius in a more-than-platonic light, Scorpius had a bruise on his cheek. It took Albus a year to piece together that that was the day the Malfoy family fell apart.

So Albus wanted to keep Scorpius out of public eye. He wanted to keep Scorpius safe, no matter what Scorpius proclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Publicity**

**Chapter Two **

"I'm breaking up with you."

Albus looked up at his boyfriend. "Why?"

"Because Judy Perkins from Ravenclaw found that note you wrote about all the naughty things you want to do to me. And, well, she can't keep her mouth shut."

"Why didn't you tell her the note wasn't for you?"

"Because you wrote my name all over it. Plus, you drew a little vulgar image of me and you shagging."

"Oh. So you're breaking up with me…because of that?"

"No. I lied. I'm not breaking up with you. She did find the note, though. She passed out. And when she woke up, she swore she'd keep her mouth shut... But she still wants to watch."

"Oh. Wow." Albus tried not to laugh.

"Yeah. I don't know where she's at right now. But I was wondering if you'd want to reenact that little picture you drew."

"Scorpius. I drew us on a bed. This is a library."

"All the more fun."

Scorpius pounced. And the two lost themselves somewhere behind all the books.

Scorpius had been right. Albus was glad. The talk had died down about the middle Potter child, and life at Hogwarts was back to normal. Albus was out of the closet, and Scorpius was still in to all but Judy, Albus, and few other choice friends. But Judy Perkins was also Albus's friend. Albus knew Judy would take it as an honor to know. The only person she would deem worth knowing would be Rose Weasley, and Rose already knew.

* * *

Duncan Flinchum was a Hufflepuff. Duncan Flinchum was a "Huffle_poof_." Duncan Flinchum was a year younger than Albus. And Duncan Flinchum had been watching Albus for a while. The year prior, Duncan had had a tiny crush on Albus. But he immediately dismissed it thinking Albus was straight and would never be interested.

Since Albus's younger sister outed him in a fit of rage, though, Albus returned to Duncan's thoughts. And Duncan couldn't get the boy out of his mind. As far as he knew, as far as anyone knew, Albus was single.

Duncan knew Albus's class schedule easily. He knew who Albus's friends were. He knew who Albus ate with and who he spent his time with. But he also knew when he could find Albus alone. And with this thought in his head, he sought out the library.

Albus was there, of course. His head was buried in a book. His black hair fell perfectly across his forehead and over his rectangle-shaped glasses. His cheeks were tinted prettily.

Duncan's breath caught in his throat. It was no lie that there was never a hotter Potter, though most guys argued that Lily was better.

Duncan crossed himself and marched up to Albus. When he firmly stood over Albus, he froze. His heart was beating like mad, and he was unsure of what to say. Finally, Albus looked up. An innocent look was plastered on his face. Duncan almost came right then and there. _Albus Potter was looking right at him!_

"May I help you?" Albus said kindly.

Duncan cleared his throat. When Albus smiled, Duncan felt his knees go weak. He knew his face was flushed red.

"Um... Albus Potter, right?" He had to struggle to get the words out. He immediately regretted ever speaking. _He sounded like troll!_

Albus's brows knitted slowly together in a downward angle. He looked suspicious now, but he nodded.

"Right. Of course. I knew that." Duncan laughed nervously. And one of Albus's eyebrows shot up in curiosity. Duncan blushed harder. Something he had noticed once was that every emotion Albus felt was clearly displayed on his face. _How long had he wished to watch in detail?  
_  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something." The words almost sounded like gibberish because they were spoken so fast. Duncan inwardly cursed himself.

"Why don't you sit down?" Albus suggested. "You look faint. Are you okay?"

Duncan practically fell into the seat beside Albus. He couldn't believe he was actually talking to _the_ Albus Potter. "Yeah, yeah. It's just... I've heard you're out of the closest these days." _Oh, maybe he worse than a troll. _

Albus laughed. "That's what this is about? You don't believe it or something?"

"No. No, I believe it. Unless...it's not true. Is it?" Duncan's eyes were bulging out of his head. _What if he was doing this on a rumor alone?_

"Oh, it's true." Albus smiled wider, as if that were possible.

"Oh. Oh, good." Duncan sighed.

"Good?"

Duncan tensed. _Might as well get this over with_, he thought. He debated for a moment on how to do it. He decided against outright kissing him. Scaring Albus away right off wasn't the best idea, he supposed. So he went with the upright method.

"You see, Albus, I've had a crush on you for, like, a year now." He laughed nervously again. "There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up, right? And I was wondering, well, if you had no one to go with, if you-you'd like to go with me?"

Albus was quite for a long time. Duncan was sweating with worry. He should've just kept his mouth shut. Albus appeared in deep thought.

Finally, Albus spoke. "Like on a date?"

Duncan nodded, biting his tongue.

Albus looked pained for a moment or two, but then his features relaxed.

"You're name is Duncan, right?"

"Yeah," Duncan breathed.

"Well, you seem like a pretty cool guy, yeah? Can I trust you?"

"Definitely!" Duncan almost shouted. His chest felt light. _Was Albus going to give him a chance?_

"Duncan, I have a boyfriend, alright? But I don't want him outed to the public. I'm very sorry, Duncan. I really like this guy a lot. I might even love him. You can understand that, right?"

Duncan just nodded. He felt his heart shatter, but he managed to smile weakly. He began to stare at the floor.

"Duncan," Albus said again to regain his attention. Duncan looked at him. "I think me and you can be friends. You seem like an alright guy. I wouldn't mind getting to know you. But only friends, right? I am asking you not to let this get around. The me-having-a-boyfriend thing. I can trust you?"

"Yeah," Duncan said. "Yeah," he said again for clarity.

"Great!" Albus smiled again. "Friends?"

"Friends," Duncan agreed. They shook on it.

Albus closed his book and left the library with it in tow.

Albus had nothing to worry about. Duncan had no intentions of spreading to the world that Albus was taken. He knew Albus didn't want his boyfriend to be bare to the limelight. But when Duncan's best friend heard about his heartbreak, she thought otherwise...


	3. Chapter 3

**Publicity**

**Chapter Three**

**Thud. Thud. Thud. **

Albus's eyes flew open. He sat up in bed. The dormitory was empty. According his bedside clock, it was seven o'clock in the morning.

**Thud. Thud. Thud.**

He stumbled downstairs. Half of Gryffindor was awake and occupying the common room. Albus balked. _Why is everyone up so early?_

He looked down as something curled into his side. Lily was staring at the entrance closed by the Fat Lady's portrait. She had gotten over him telling her boyfriend she didn't really care about him, and they had worked it out.

"What's going on?" Albus yawned.

Lily shrugged. "Someone's trying to get in, but they can't. People are saying it's not a student nor a professor."

Albus groaned. "It's probably Peeves playing some stupid joke."

He stomped through the crowd to the portrait hole. He pushed it open and was almost blinded.

Flashing lights were going off in every direction. Microphones were being shoved in his face. Questions were being shouted. These were reporters. It was just like the time Lily outed him.

"Mr. Potter! Give us a little time of day!"

"Albus! Albus Potter!"

"Can you comment?"

"Is it true, Mr. Potter, that you have a boyfriend?"

"Who is your boyfriend, Potter? Do tell!"

"Is it anyone you share a room with?"

"How old is he? And who wears the pants in this relationship?"

Albus didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He stepped out of the common room into the open. And he ran. He ran like a bat out of hell, taking every short cut he knew thanks to a very helpful map.

He headed to the Room of Requirements and ran head first into another student.

"Oh, fuck!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry." He grabbed the boy up, almost carelessly, and tried to run off again.

But the other student pulled him back. Only then did Albus notice which student it was. Scorpius.

"Albus, _what _are you doing? What's going on?"

Albus glanced around and then tugged Scorpius with him to the Room of Requirements.

As they opened the door, the room transformed itself into whatever they desired. All Albus had wanted was a cozy little place to get away from everyone. But the room had grander ideas. It had taken on the image of a homely little room. One wall was nothing but bookshelves. The opposite wall had a large window in which they could see out, but of course, no one could see in. Another wall contained a fireplace. A bed sat in the middle of the room.

Albus crushed his lips to Scorpius's passionately, trying to forget what happened earlier that day. But no matter what he did, he couldn't rid himself of the thought that Scorpius was so close to being outed with him.

Scorpius pulled away from Albus. "Please, Albus, stop crying." He wiped Albus's tears away with the back of his hand. "If you want to get me in the mood, you're not going to do it by crying while you kiss me."

Another sob escaped Albus's lips, and he fell back onto the bed. Scorpius hovered over him. Scorpius kissed his forehead, each of his eyes, each of his cheeks, and his nose. Albus had to be the one to press their lips together.

"I can't believe this, Score."

"Well, I probably could if you told me what happened."

Albus tried his hardest to look pissed-off, but he couldn't. Instead, he just moaned. "Scorpius! This dude, Duncan, asked me out the other day, so I told him I had a boyfriend. He said he wouldn't tell anyone. I mean, I didn't say anything about _you_, of course. But I let it be known that I had a love life. And damn it all, Score, I woke up this morning to a bunch of wankers reporting to fucking magazines! They all wanted to know who my boyfriend was. They were asking for the details!"

Scorpius laughed. Albus glared at him through the tears. "Honestly, Allie. Don't get so worked up about it all. They'll die down again in a few days. And if they find out about me, I'll _give_ them the nitty gritty details, and they won't have to ask _you_ for them. Sounds good, yeah?"

Albus glared harder. "Scorpius, stop pretending it wouldn't bother you if the whole wizarding world knew you were with me. Who knows what your dad would do! He scares me."

"Merlin's pants, Albus! How many times do I have to tell you I couldn't give a damn what my dad does? He's not going to stop me from being anything that I am."

Albus just looked at Scorpius.

Scorpius scoffed and jumped off the bed. Suddenly, a shower appeared in the place of the fireplace. Scorpius grabbed Albus's hand and yanked him off the bed.

"Come on, we've been in this godforsaken room long enough. I'm hungry. I'm sure the professors have gotten the reporters gone. Let's get cleaned up and go eat."

Albus nodded and followed Scorpius into the shower. He didn't bother stripping. When Scorpius noted this, he laughed. Albus smiled back weakly. Albus had left his glasses in his dormitory, so Scorpius worked on removing Albus's clothes for him and guided him into the shower.

Scorpius prodded the back of Albus's knees until he was kneeling on the tile in front of him. Water emerged from a faucet above them, and Albus hissed as the cold fluid hit his back. Scorpius dodged out of the water's way and began to adjust the temperature on it, using the sounds coming from Albus as a guide.

Finally, when Scorpius felt the water was not too cold, but not too hot, he stepped back in front of Albus. Grabbing the shampoo, he poured a generous amount onto his hands. He always used scented soap. He knew Albus loved the smells. This time it was citrus grapefruit.

Scorpius lathered Albus's hair up, massaging his scalp in a way Albus loved. He only stopped when Albus suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Scorpius's cock. Scorpius's eyes widened, and he almost fell to the ground with Albus. He did fall when Albus glided his teeth across the shaft.

Scorpius grabbed the back of Albus's head and plunged their faces together. They kissed hotly, the shampoo cascading into their eyes. Albus clawed at Scorpius's back to let him know how much he needed him. They shoved their wet bodies together as if trying to be molded into one perfect sculpture.

Albus made an attempt to slide his knees out from under him so that he sat on his arse, but it didn't turn out to be such a graceful move. He slipped on the slick tile and landed on his back, bringing Scorpius down with him.

Scorpius didn't wait any longer after this. He lifted Albus's calves onto his shoulders and delved deep inside the boy with no lubrication. The water made a delicious friction as Scorpius folded Albus in half. Eventually, one leg fell off Scorpius's shoulder and wound itself around his waist.

A few times Albus tried to scream, but water would end up choking him. Instead, he kept his lips sealed shut and moaned and whined. He would only open his mouth when Scorpius came up to kiss him.

Scorpius scratched Albus's side repeatedly until he settled on jerking impatiently at Albus's erection. Scorpius came first, and this time he screamed aloud. Albus screamed with him.

They lay in the water for a while, the cum washing away with the water. Then Albus spoke.

"Wanna know what made me cum?" He smirked and bit Scorpius on the shoulder. Scorpius shrugged. "You screamed."

"Oh, shut up!" Scorpius laughed. He started to raise himself up and frowned when he found resistance as he tried to slide out of Albus. He looked down to see Albus with his eyes shut tight and biting his lip.

"Shit," Scorpius said to himself. He gingerly pulled himself out of his boyfriend. "Are you alright? I didn't use lube…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Albus managed to say.

"Don't lie! Look, you're bleeding!"

Albus rolled his eyes. Scorpius would be angry with himself for the rest of the day. "Seriously, Score, if I could get my head down there, I'd look." He laughed.

Scorpius growled though. "I'm never doing that again."

"I think we should do it again…only rougher." Albus laughed again. He tried to sit up, but winced from the pain. He felt hands on his chest pushing him down.

"You lay there. I'll wash you from that position." Scorpius was scowling, but Albus's mood had lightened a great deal.

"Ooh, yay me. Do I get to be treated like a toy again? Oh, more Master Mafloy! Please! I've been a bad boy!" Albus giggled.

"Shut up! Or you won't get anything for a decade!" Albus just laughed some more.

"Look at my scratch marks," Albus pointed out. "They're yummy." But he hissed in pain when the soap hit them.

Once finished, Scorpius picked Albus up and carried him into the room again. He toweled the boy down as softly as he could. Albus rolled his eyes again.

He leaned forward and purposely breathed into Scorpius's ear. "I'm not fragile." Then he tugged on the earlobe with his teeth.

Albus could feel Scorpius shiver against him, and then he could see the chill bumps on Scorpius's arms and shoulders. Yet Scorpius didn't comment. Clothes had appeared on the bed for them, but as soon as Albus was dry, he knocked them off the bed and threw himself atop it. Within moments, he was asleep.

He woke in Scorpius's arms hours later. Scorpius was dressed, but Albus was still in the nude. He turned around, gritting his teeth when he realized the move hurt. _Damn_, he thought. _It's like the first time we ever shagged all over again, but worse. _

Scorpius opened his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Albus's scar-free forehead. He stared at it for a moment. He wasn't sure why people said Albus was his father made over. Scorpius saw a lot of differences.

"You're so mean," the black-headed boy murmured.

"Why?" They met eyes.

"Well, for one, you don't tell me how much you enjoy waking up to me. But more importantly, you got dressed." Albus tugged a little on Scorpius's shirt collar. Scorpius grabbed Albus's hand in his own and bit it.

"Come on," he said. "We skipped breakfast. Let's go eat lunch."

Albus pouted. "Do I have to go out there?"

Scorpius pursed his lips. "Yes."

"What if they think something is up because me and you disappeared together for so long then showed up together?"

"Well, then, I suggest you get dressed and run down there before I get up and ready so that we don't 'appear together?'"

Albus leaned forward and tugged Scorpius's bottom lip into his mouth. Then he hopped up to leave, carefully masking the pain caused from the action.

Albus trudged down the stairs reluctantly. At the moment, he wished he had traded places with Scorpius. Scorpius would probably lie there and get another couple of hours' worth of sleep. Lucky arse.

Albus stepped carefully into the Great Hall. No one so far had noticed him. That was a good thing. No one had mentioned anything about earlier. No one called out his name to…

"Albus, wait!"

Albus turned on his heels. Scorpius was stalking towards him. Everyone's eyes shot to the pair when Scorpius shouted his name. Albus felt his forehead scrunch up as Scorpius came closer. He wondered what had happened to make Scorpius seem so anxious.

Then Scorpius's mouth was on his. Albus found himself not able to move. His eyes were wide in fear. Scorpius was coming out to everyone at Hogwarts. Albus wanted to push him away and act as if they weren't together. But he knew Scorpius had already done the damage, and there was no fixing it. So Albus did what was natural to him. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius's neck and kissed back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Publicity **

**Chapter Four**

Easter break had arrived. Almost everyone was thrilled to be going back home. But Albus was worried. Word of his and Scorpius's relationship spread fast. They both were bombarded by questions from everyone.

Albus was bound and determined to spend the last day of school together with Scorpius. The following morning, they would be on the train headed for home. And with the aid of the Invisibility Cloak, Scorpius and Albus opted to skip classes to spend their time in an abandoned classroom on the second floor.

Albus sat atop the teacher's desk, and Scorpius stood in front of him. They rested their foreheads together, ran their hands over and under each other's clothing, and occasionally kissed. It was scarce for either boy to speak.

"What's wrong, Albus?"

"I'm just jittery. I feel like Moaning Myrtle is going to sneak in here any second now and spy on us."

Scorpius smiled. "She won't leave her dear plumbing."

Albus pressed his lips to Scorpius's temple, then buried his face in the warm neck.

"That's not what's bothering you though. Not really." Scorpius frowned, rubbing Albus's back.

"Do you have to go home?" Albus murmured.

Scorpius caught his train of thought immediately. "My dad's not going to do anything to me, Albus. I swear to you, there's no need to worry."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Scorpius didn't reply. He pressed his hand against Albus's lower back. He glided his fingertips into Albus's trousers and underwear. Albus tensed slightly. Scorpius sighed, able to tell that Albus didn't really want to do anything. Scorpius knew it wouldn't be hard at all to get Albus aroused, but he removed his hands anyway. He gave Albus's bum a little squeeze before roaming his hands up Albus's back.

They stayed like that until Albus's cousin Rose burst into the room. She clutched an old bit of parchment in her hand and was doubled over breathing heavily.

"I hate you two," she huffed. "You have no idea what I had to go though to get James to let me have this stupid map."

Albus smiled at her. "If it was James who had it, I'm not sure I want to know." She scowled at him as if it was his fault.

"Well, I hope you two aren't doing anything you're not supposed to be doing, because Professor McGonagall asked me to locate Scorpius." Rose looked directly at him now. "She says she needs to see you in her office."

"I didn't do anything!" Scorpius looked at Albus, appalled. Albus just shrugged.

"Go," Albus said. "I'll wait here for you to come back."

"I won't be long," Scorpius promised. He looked to Rose. "Could you stay here with him?"

She nodded. But when half an hour had passed, she glanced to Albus. "Hey, Al. I have to finish packing, and I'm sort of hungry. Do you mind if I go ahead and leave?"

Albus chuckled. "Go and ahead, Rosie. Despite what that arsehole thinks, I can take care of myself."

Rose smiled. "He's not an arsehole. He's really sweet on you." She hugged her cousin, then left.

When Scorpius didn't return much later, Albus stood. He shoved his dad's cloak into his pocket and stalked out of the room.

His lips were pursed and he only had one thing on his mind. He had been meaning to have a chat with Duncan but hadn't seen the boy anywhere.

Within a few minutes, Albus found himself on the third floor of the castle. He didn't look long because he spotted Duncan traveling down the corridor towards Hufflepuff.

"Duncan!"

Duncan turned and Albus ran to him. As soon as Duncan realized who it was, he winced. Albus barely had reached Duncan before slamming his fist into the boy's face. The back of Duncan's head banged against the wall. He groaned and slid down the wall a little.

"Who do you think you are?" Albus demanded. "You swore!"

Albus raised his fist to punch Duncan again, but Duncan held out a hand. "I wasn't the one who tipped off the Daily Prophet!"

Albus clenched his jaw. "Then who was it?"

"Well, if I tell you, I don't want you going to beat them up either."

Albus screamed. "Who was it?"

"My best friend! She's the one who talked me into telling you I liked you in the first place. She asked me how it went, and I told her you were taken. I didn't think she'd go and run her mouth."

Albus stared at Duncan for a moment. He was curled into a ball on the floor and was crying. He seemed so vulnerable, and Albus had been about to beat him up. He was about to punish him like he was sure Draco Malfoy would punish Scorpius. Albus suddenly felt sick. He uncurled his fist.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault."

Albus turned on his heel and ran to his dorm. He slept the rest of the day through. When he woke up, he cried. Then he slept until morning.

xXx

Scorpius was a little surprised when he was called to the headmistress's office. He walked in nonchalantly. He wondered if he was going to get detention for skipping classes or receive a lecture for making out in the Great Hall. But surely, Albus would be here with him for either of those.

What he saw when he entered the circular office made him bite his tongue. His father was standing like a stone by the fireplace. His hair had grown out some more since Scorpius last saw him. He remembered when his father kept his hair cut short and chastised his son for keeping his hair messy. Draco had dark rings under his eyes, and Scorpius briefly wondered if the man was sober.

By now, the Daily Prophet had made sure pictures of Scorpius and his boyfriend were all anyone saw anymore. And at the sight of his father, Scorpius's stomach dropped to the floor. He hated himself for the sudden fright.

"I'm bringing you home early, son," was all Draco said before turning to the fireplace. He tossed some floo powder into the fire and stepped inside. "Malfoy Manor."

Scorpius turned to the Headmistress. Her lips were pressed into a thin, disapproving line. But she nodded her head, and said, "Your things will brought to your house later tonight by a house elf."

Scorpius sighed. He took a pinch of floo powder from a bowl on McGonagall's desk and threw it into the fire. He stepped in and announced his destination.

When he stopped spinning and twirling, Scorpius fell out of the fire and into the elegant sitting room of the Manor. He started to dust the soot off him. But a smack to the face sent him to the floor.

"How dare you," his father spit, "spoil the name of Malfoy?"

Scorpius glared. "I'm not the one who spoils it, Father." He doubled over as felt a kick to his ribs. _Well_, he thought, _Father's wearing his new dragon-hide boots today._

Draco squatted down in front of his son and grabbed the neck of his robes. He pulled tight until Scorpius couldn't breathe. Scorpius could smell the firewhiskey. "I was pressured my entire life to keep the name of Malfoy in good graces of the wizarding world. And here you are ruining everything I've worked hard to achieve."

He backhanded Scorpius again. "And to top it off, you look _just_ like me. You took my face and you took my name, and you disgraced both. I am ashamed to call you my son."

Draco let go of Scorpius's robes, but then grabbed his face. He applied hard pressure to the back of his clone's jaw. He could see the pain and hatred in the boy's eyes. "When you go back to Hogwarts, you will go and say there was a mistake. Say that someone must have used Polyjuice Potion or something like that. Break up with your fucking whore, and claim no part in this little charade of yours."

Scorpius mustered as much strength as he could and spat in the man's face. Draco wiped the saliva of his face and grabbed the blonde hair before him. He jerked Scorpius's head up, then punched him in the stomach.

The youth gagged. "Do as I say, Scorpius. Or you are no son of mine." Draco slung his son to the floor and stood to leave.

Scorpius lay on the carpet for just a moment before looking up at the image he hoped to never become. "I'll go back to Hogwarts, Father. And the first thing I'll do is go to Albus. But I won't break up with him. I'll fuck him into the ground. Because you've got it wrong. You are the one who is no _father_ of mine."

But Draco didn't hear him. Or if he did, he pretended not to. He just walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Publicity **

**Chapter 5**

Albus sat with Rose on the train ride home. She did most the talking, and he pretended to listen. Half way home, though, Albus found Rose snapping her fingers in front of his face. He looked at her blankly.

"What's wrong with you, Albus?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. She frowned, but didn't reply.

Later, Rose asked Albus the question that had his gut twisted out of shape. "Does his father beat him?"

"He has before." Albus didn't need to ask to know who she was talking about.

"Scorpius is a tough guy, Al. He'll make it through."

Albus refrained himself from asking what was on his mind. _What if he doesn't?_

"Is your family coming to dinner tonight?" Albus tried to get his mind off the inevitable thoughts. Rose smiled at him.

"Don't they always when we come home from school for anything?" Albus smiled back.

"She's right," a voice interrupted. Albus looked up as his younger sister walked into the compartment. She looked half as bad as he felt.

"Oh, what's wrong with you now? Is it just the day for all Potter's to be depressed? I better go get James and make sure he doesn't slit his wrists while I've got my back turned." Rose rolled her eyes.

Albus smiled slightly again. "What's wrong with you, Allie?" Lily sat down in front of him.

"Same old, same old."

"Oh. The publicity shit."

"Yeah," he half-lied. "What's wrong with you, Lils?"

"I walked in on Herbert making out with some other girl. And yes, Al! I know you told me so… I'm sorry for letting the public get a hold on you." She looked up sadly.

"It's alright, Lils. It would've happened soon enough anyway."

"Gross!" Rose exclaimed. "Shut up, the both of you. You're making me sick with all your depressing crap. Stop bleeding all over each other for a moment and get over yourselves. Honestly, it's not like Scorpius going home early is going to change anything, Albus. And Lily, think about it. The guy's name is _Herbert_. I don't think he's even that good-looking. Did you ever think to look at his _face_ instead of his chest or his social status?" She scoffed. "Now, I'm going to go hunt down some food. I think we're in dire need of chocolate frogs, don't you?"

Rose promptly left the compartment. She hummed to herself as she went. Al and Lily looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Rose asked as soon as she reached James, who was hugging her mother.

"What do you mean?" he asked bewildered.

"Come on. Out with it. I know something's bothering you. Best tell me now before I have to embarrass you to get it out." James looked at Albus and Lily behind her. They were sniggering.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Do you realize that in about two months, I'll be leaving Hogwarts?"

Rose blinked. "Oh, for Merlin's sake!" She threw her arms into the air and turned to look for Hugo. Maybe, since he wasn't a Potter, he'd be acting normal today.

Lily and Albus burst out laughing at her tantrum. James turned to them and murmured, "What's up with her?"

Albus just held a palm up to James and shook his head.

"Do you guys want to eat at home, or go out somewhere?" Ginny finally inquired when she noticed that Hugo was in hearing distance.

Rose and Hugo instantaneously shouted out, "Werewolf's Domain!" It was a steak-house restaurant in Godric's Hollow opened by none other than Victoire and Teddy Lupin.

"Are you kidding me?" Albus interjected. "I'm not going anywhere public! I'll stay at home."

Rose frowned at him for a moment. Then she yanked at his pull-over until the hood flopped onto his head. "There we go!" She smiled largely. "No one will ever recognize you! Oh, and you might want to put in some colored contacts and take off those glasses. Mess up your hair a little bit. You know…if you stopped spending three hours every morning on your hair, no one would ever know who you were."

Albus scowled at her. "Whatever."

"How many votes for the Domain?" Ron quizzed, raising his hand in the process. Rose and Hugo both raised their hands, then Lily did.

Albus glared at Lily. "I don't care," James announced.

Al repeated his earlier statement of "Whatever."

"The Domain it is," Harry said slightly under his breath.

* * *

"Hello, you beautiful hunks of family!" Victoire smiled widely at the small clan of Weasleys and Potters. "May I take your order?"

Rose laughed. "Yep. I want the one-person pizza. Pineapple. Make it a big one too, with extra cheese and extra pineapple. And fries would be good with that. And to drink, I want a coke. And if you bring me some diet crap, Vicky, I'll hurt you."

Hugo guffawed from beside her. Hermione looked like she was in pain. Albus heard her say something along the lines of Ron being a bad influence. She made Harry laugh softly.

Rose looked at Albus. "And he'll just have a salad. You know Al. He's becoming vegan. It's so sad." She wiped a fake tear from her eye.

"I want the Ceaser Salad," Albus amended. "With a baked potato."

"Do you want water to drink with that?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" Hermione hissed. Rose ignored her.

"I want diet coke to drink with that." Victoire laughed as she wrote this down. "You know, Rose," Al started before anyone else can answer, "there's a religion which believes red-heads are demons. The spawn of Satan, really. That's funny, isn't it? I sometimes wonder if you inspired that religion."

"Would you both _stop_ it?" Ginny said to them while Hermione continued to hide her face behind a hand. Ron was laughing. Al and Rose rolled their eyes in unison.

Victoire took the rest of the orders and left glad to be out of range of all the spit-fire comments. The group was silent while Victoire was gone. The only noises came from the adults' whispered conversations.

When Victoire brought their food to them, Lily finally spoke. She spoke to Rose and Albus. "You two scare me when you're angry at each other."

"Do you mind me asking," Harry started, "why the two of you are about ready to unleash some Unforgivables?"

"Rose is just being a bitch." Ginny and Hermione let out twin gasps at this. But Ron sniggered. Harry just watched the two patiently.

"Your _children_," Rose spat, "are all psycho-manic-depressing and probably inclined to kill themselves."

Hermione cleared her throat, trying to relieve some attention. Then she declared, "They get that from their father." Ginny laughed, and Ron muttered something darkly that no one could make out. Harry just ignored it.

"How so?" Harry knew it was the wrong question to ask, but he couldn't help it.

Rose raised her eyebrows and picked up Albus's butter knife. "Well…" She pointed to Lily with the knife (She ignored her mother's cry to not play with knives.), and took on a simpering tone, "My boyfriend, who is the ugliest thing in the world was cheating on me with some girl. I broke up with the skank, and because I did, I just want to go die!" Rose held the handle of the knife with both hands and pointed the blade at herself. She pretended to stab the blade through her heart.

Then Rose pointed the knife at James and deepened her voice until it was raspy. "I'm graduating…Oh, I'm leaving Hogwarts! I don't want to go grow-up. Who wants to be responsible and be an adult? Ugh, I'm just going to cut myself." She held the knife an inch above her wrist and made a motion like she was opening the skin.

Rose finally pointed the knife at Albus. Her voice became high, nasally, and almost blank with emotion. "Dear Diary. Mood: Apathetic. My sister told the whole world I'm gay. My boyfriend kissed me in front of everyone for his support when I didn't even want it. Now he left school a day early, and I bet his dad is going to kill him. Like, really beat his brains out. I can't live without my fuck-toy, so his dad just better go ahead and kill me too." She turned the knife backwards and put it under her chin. She acted like she sliced her neck open. Then her head fell unto her shoulder, her eyes shut, and her mouth fell ajar.

No one made a sound after she finished her performance. But she lifted her head and promptly dug into her pizza, giving Al his knife back. She wasn't bothered by his icy gaze.

Finally, Al grit through his teeth, "You did it wrong, Rose."

She looked up and blinked in confusion.

"When slicing one's neck open, you want to use the proper sort of knife." He picked up Hugo's steak knife, and everyone watched him wearily. "You're supposed to turn the blade towards your neck and not away from it. And you're actually supposed to hold it close enough to get the skin."

He lunged towards Rose, and she screamed in shock. Hands flew everywhere. James and Hugo grabbed Albus by his arms at the same time, and all adults covered Rose. From beneath the table, Harry performed spells to get the knife out Albus's hand and away from him. He looked around. No one had payed any attention to them. James or Hermione must've acted earlier to make sure no one noticed anything odd.

After the commotion had calmed down a little bit, Hermione spoke up. "Perhaps we should just go home tonight."

"No," James said. "They're fine."

"I wasn't really going to hurt her…" Al added.

"Albus, you're grounded for the whole break," Ginny told him. "No letters going in or out of the house to you."

"_What?"_ Albus's eyes widened in terror.

"No," Rose said. "You shouldn't do that. He was only trying to scare me. Besides, I provoked it. Sorry, Al."

"Yeah, I know. You're on the rag." Rose flung a pineapple piece in his face.

"Oh, look," Lily spoke up. "There's Scorpius." She pointed.

Al turned his head so fast his neck creaked in protest. He ignored the pain and searched for his blonde-haired beauty. Across the room, Victoire was seating Scorpius, his grandmother Narcissa, and Teddy's granny Andromeda. Draco wasn't with them. Albus noticed something white was covering Scorpius's hand.

Albus's heart beat fast and hard against his ribs. He wanted to jump up and run over to Scorpius. Press his lips to Scorpius's. Tell Scorpius how glad he was to see him. Show Scorpius how happy he was that he was alive.

"I think you were right, Al," Rose said quietly. "His face is all bruised."

"What are you talking about, Rose?" James questioned. "I see nothing."

"Someone's put a glamour charm on his face to hide the bruises," Hermione announced. "Rose, under-aged witches and wizards are not allowed to use magic outside of school. This is includes Revealing Charms."

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but Harry cleared his throat. "What do you mean when you think Albus was right? You think Malfoy abuses his son?"

The table was quiet for a long time before Rose answered. "That's what Albus is scared of. He said Mr. Malfoy has beaten Scorpius before."

Albus just stared at her. "Can't anyone in my family keep their mouths shut?"

"Scorpius!" All eyes turned to Lily as she shouted. Scorpius twisted in his seat, as did the two women with him. He waved tentatively. She motioned wildly for him to come over, and he looked away.

"Lily!" Ginny admonished. "Don't call him over here."

"Mum," Albus began. "Are you not okay with it? Me and Scorpius? I thought you and Dad would be okay with it, if no one else."

She gazed at her son in incredulity. They had never really spoken about it before. His dad stepped in. "Of course, we're okay with it, Albus. We would never tell you you couldn't be what you wanted to be nor would we tell you who you could or could not be with."

Ginny sighed. "Albus, your father's right. We don't mind. It's just I wish you wouldn't parade it around."

Now _Albus_ was staring at _her_ in disbelief. "I don't para—!"

"We don't mind," Harry said firmly. "I've had the _Prophet_ release worse dirt on me. I never wanted you to experience that, but what's done is done, isn't it? Ginny, we don't mind, do we?"

Ginny nodded in agreement, but her lips were pursed and her nostrils were flared. Albus turned his attention back to where Scorpius was sitting to find Scorpius walking toward them. His hands were shoved in his pockets.

When he arrived, Lily spoke immediately. "Sit with us, Score! We can make room." She smiled brilliantly at the boy.

Scorpius blinked and looked over his shoulder at the sisters. "I can only stay here for a few minutes," he said. He didn't talk with the exuberance he normally had, and Albus narrowed his eyes.

Harry cleared his throat. "Surely, you can invite Narcissa and Andromeda to come sit with us. Vicky won't mind. I can easily expand the table."

Scorpius stared at him a few moments, his mouth ajar as if he was shocked. Then he seemed to come back to life. He once again looked over to his grandmother. Victoire was at the table laughing with Andromeda. He nodded his head and turned away.

Albus watched as his boyfriend spoke a few brief words to his grandmother and her sister. Andromeda stood up almost immediately and was halfway to the Potter-Weasley table when her sister finally got over her shock and followed.

Victoire laid a finger on Scorpius's shoulder—Albus presumed to get his attention and take his order—and he jerked away from her. He turned to her and spoke a few words before joining the overbearingly large crowd.

It wasn't long, and the two families were digging into the food in front of them. Scorpius and Albus spoke quietly to each other, if any at all. Then Harry Potter posed a question which had Scorpius freeze with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"We were talking earlier, Narcissa, and Hermione noticed Scorpius was wearing a glamour charm. You see, I was wondering about Scorpius's home life. How is that?"

"I think I need to use the restroom," Scorpius said. His fork dropped onto his plate with a clatter, and he shot out of his seat in less than a second.

"Me too!" Albus said. He ran after Scorpius, leaving the adults slightly confused. Rose stared at their backs impassively.

Albus had barely stepped into the restroom before he found himself pressed into the wall. Scorpius's lips were on his, nipping and biting. Albus barely had time to register the fact that Scorpius's hands were delving into his pants. But he recognized it when his cock was fisted through his underwear.

"Scorpius!" he finally managed to gasp. "Stop!" But his boyfriend wouldn't, and his cock was waking up with desire. He grabbed Scorpius's wrist and yanked the boy's hands from his pants. He lay his free hand on Scorpius's chest and pushed him away.

"Scorpius," he admonished. "We're in a public bathroom…in my _cousin's_ restaurant."

Scorpius shrugged. "They have stalls." He started to pull Albus toward one, but Albus jerked out of his grip.

Albus glared at him. "Your dad hit you again, didn't he?" He sighed when Scorpius paused. "Can I see your hand?"

Scorpius lay his forehead against Albus's. "I told him I'd fuck you into the ground when I next saw you. Albus, please, don't make me go back on my word."

Albus pulled his face away from Scorpius's. And when he spoke, his words were like sharp ice. "You lie to your dad all the time. It's nothing new. Let me see your hand."

A petulant pout appeared on Scorpius's face but he brought his hand up for Albus. Albus took the hand in his own and reached up to undo the bandage, but Scorpius pulled back. "Dad burned me with a cigar, Al. It's nothing big, I swear."

"Nothing big?" Albus hissed at him. "I'm sure it's pretty damn big! I can't believe this. Why would he do something like that?"

Scorpius shrugged. "My dad…he always talks about Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. And how he's always wanted at least one thing better that was better than what Harry Potter had. You should have heard him this morning, Al! 'Scorpius!' he said, 'I don't mind a bit about you being gay, but _Potter_? For fuck's sake, I thought I raised you better!' Then he burned me. That's how I woke up this morning."

"This can't go on, Scor!" Albus complained as Scorpius's tugged him into a stall. "Your dad can't do this to you."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but kissed Albus on the cheek. "It's fine, Al. My Nan came to get me earlier so I can stay the rest of the break with her." He shrugged.

Now it was Albus's turn to take the part of a petulant child. "It'll be fine! Dad knows about it now. Rose got it out of me, and she told everyone. Aunt Hermione saw right through your glamour charm. I'm only letting you get off the hook this time because I know Dad won't let this happen to you."

Scorpius smiled brightly and planted a full kiss on Albus's lips. It was a passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes. And when Scorpius pulled away, he pressed his lips to Albus's forehead. "I love you, Allie," he whispered. "But I don't want anyone too worked up over this."

Albus shrugged and leaned back against the stall door. He raised his shirt up a little to reveal his belly button and spread his legs. His head fell back and his eyelids drooped as he breathed heavily. "Still want to fuck me into the ground?"

Scorpius groaned. "I'm highly tempted," he growled out as he pressed his hips to Albus's and rolled them. "But don't you think we need to get back to the table before they get suspicious?"

Albus scoffed. "Oh, now you want to behave!" But he smiled and opened the door. To bump into someone else. The man gave him an odd look as Albus apologized quickly, blushing brightly. But the man soon disappeared into a different stall. Scorpius laughed.

It was obvious the rest of the party was waiting on them when they got back to the table, but no one took the initiative to start a conversation until many minutes later when dessert arrived.

"Scorpius…" Narcissa began, "Mr. Potter and I were speaking while you went to the restroom." Scorpius looked up. He glanced at Albus's dad then at his grandmother. "We think it's better if you stay the rest of the break with the Potters… If that's all right with you." Rose grinned.

Albus took this moment to lean over to whisper in Scorpius's ear, "This gives you an opportunity to keep your promise to your daddy." Albus let out a little extra breath and delighted in the knowledge that shivers would be running up Scorpius's arms.

Scorpius swallowed. "It's all right with me," he all but squeaked.

"But you aren't sleeping in the same room!" Ginny quickly cut across.

"What! _Why?_" Albus demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Publicity**

**Chapter 6**

Scorpius groaned at the finger that was pressing into him. Albus was doing amazing things to his body, and he had been since his parents had fallen asleep. It wasn't often that Albus dominated him in this way, but it was always blissful.

He whimpered, involuntarily jerking away as the black-headed boy breathed into his ear. "Please," he couldn't help but beg. "Albus…"

Above him, Albus smirked and inserted a second finger. Scorpius writhed beneath him, and he curled his fingers just so he could hear the impeccable sounds forming on the blonde's lips again. He couldn't decide where to look. Scorpius's formerly bandaged hand—now healed with a swish of Ginny's wand—clutched at Albus's bed sheets. Scorpius's stomach muscles tightened and relaxed in time with his gasps. Scorpius's eyes were squeezed shut, and his mouth was ajar in shocking contrast.

"You are so beautiful," Albus whispered. A breathy laughter escaped his throat as Scorpius's eyes opened and looked at him in want, ecstasy and most of all, love. The icy grey orbs were enough to make Albus come alone.

"Albuss…" Scorpius hissed. "I don't want your fingers; I want _you_." He trailed his hands down to Albus's lower stomach to make his point then whined as Albus jerked his hand away.

Albus smiled. "I love seeing you like this."

"Take me?" Scorpius was breathing heavily, but he was also calming down a bit. Albus fixed that by adding another finger. Those stomach muscles clenched again as Scorpius gasped.

Albus smirked. "But I haven't finished prepping you…" In all honesty, he didn't give a shit if he was ever pleasured at the moment, despite his raging hard-on. He just loved being able to reduce Scorpius to this blubbering mass.

"Please, oh please," Scorpius's begged in a whisper. Albus curled his fingers again, twisting them, and thrusting them in and out of Scorpius's tight opening. Scorpius's hips thrust down onto Albus's fingers, and Scorpius grabbed at Albus's wrist to aid in his finger fucking. Albus delighted in the way Scorpius began to murmur his name over and over again, his head jerking from side to side.

Finally, Albus withdrew his fingers and Scorpius cried out at the loss. Albus hurriedly attached his lips to Scorpius's. "Shut up," he said against the lips, his eyes wide with worry. "You'll wake my parents up."

But Scorpius was simply back to whimpering. "Please, oh please…Albus…" His eyes were wide with that imploring look again, and Albus knew he had to consent. In a swift jerk, he was sheathed inside Scorpius. He froze for a moment, not only allowing Scorpius to adjust, but to also allow himself to adjust. Scorpius's muscles were clenching around him, and he couldn't stop the moan.

"Shut up," Scorpius eventually whispered. "You'll wake someone up." Albus gave an open-mouth smile; he couldn't get his body to respond the way he wanted it to and chuckle. So he pulled out slowly and thrust back in.

Albus began making out with Scorpius, in an attempt to control the screams Scorpius was so prone to when he bottomed. His tongue thrust in and out of Scorpius's mouth in mimicry of what his hips were doing. Scorpius's sucked on the wet object every time it protruded past his lips.

Albus and Scorpius seemed to not be able to keep their hands off each other. Albus's hands trailed over Scorpius's chest and belly and sides. His fingers tweaked and twisted Scorpius's nipples redundantly. One hand finally reached down for Scorpius's cock, and he jerked at it to bring the boy to his climax.

At the same time, Scorpius's hands were all over Albus's back, clawing and gripping. They trailed to his ass and shoved Albus deeper into him, himself arching as he did. His fingers delved into Albus crack, and one hand cupped Albus's swinging ball sac as a finger dipped into Albus's clenched hole.

That was it for Albus. He spewed into Scorpius, still thrusting to ride out the waves of his orgasm. He fisted Scorpius's cock, twisting and tugging until Scorpius was coming with him. The cried out together until they were done. Then Albus tugged himself out of Scorpius and collapsed beside the boy, one arm and one leg still draped across his body.

"I love you, Scor," Albus said.

Scorpius nodded. "Me too. I love you, too." Albus smiled. "We have to get a shower, don't we?" Albus nodded, laughing. But they didn't move until many minutes later.

"Merlin, I hope we didn't wake anyone up," Albus said more to himself.

"We did," Scorpius told him. They laughed together.

But morning came quickly, and there was nothing out of the ordinary to point out that anyone had heard them throughout the night.

Scorpius ate his breakfast with a slow dignity. The Potter family didn't use many manners, but Scorpius couldn't find himself able to break the way he was taught to eat.

Scorpius had never been to the Potter adobe before this, but he was enjoying it quite well. They spent the morning away playing two-on-two Quidditch. The Malfoy was surprised to find he made just as good a team with James as he did with Albus. It was the first time he had played against Albus, and to his delight, it was rather fun once they added trash talk with the underlying promises that would seem like "dirty talk."

It wasn't until noon that Scorpius was brought out of his Heaven. They had gone in for lunch to find Harry in the living room exchanging quick and fierce words with someone whose head was sticking out of the fireplace. Ginny stood behind him, her jaw set and eyes narrowed in a way which would insinuate hell to anyone who pushed her hard enough.

The four children were scattered around the kitchen. Scorpius stood awkwardly by Albus who sat on the counter. James crouched by the door listening to what his dad was saying, and Lily sat just behind him at the table with her head propped up on a hand.

"What's he saying?" Albus inquired to have James wave him off.

"Lils, come here," James whispered. She eased off her seat to squat beside him.

Scorpius looked toward Albus to silently ask him what he thought. But Albus was staring acutely at James. He was biting his bottom lip, and his nose was wrinkled slightly. Scorpius couldn't take his eyes away. He no longer cared what Mr. and Mrs. Potter were arguing about; he only wanted to get lost in the beauty of his boyfriend.

Then Albus's face relaxed and his mouth shot open as he turned to Scorpius to ask a question. He came up short, though, when he saw Scorpius looking at him in such a way. He gave a nervous little laugh and scratched his cheek. "What?" He looked away in a show of self-consciousness then forced his eyes back to Scorpius. "Do I have something on my face?"

Scorpius smiled brightly. "I just love you." He stepped close to Albus, pulling the former's legs around him. "I love the faces you make." He ran his hand over Albus's face. Albus smiled. "I love your smile."

"You're incredibly corny today," Albus laughed, but he leaned down to capture Scorpius's lips with own. "I love you too. Everything about you." He kissed Scorpius again, but this time it was interrupted with a smack on the top of the head.

"Hey!" Ginny said to them. "Don't do that. Are you trying to scar me? Get off the counter! Out of the kitchen!" But she was smiling when she said it. "Go on! Out! Get! I'll call you back in once I fix us a lunch."

Scorpius looked around to see they were alone with her. "Sorry," he murmured before quickly running out. Albus was right behind him, laughing.

They had barely stepped out of the kitchen when Lily grabbed Scorpius's shirt and Albus's wrist and bodily drug them up the stairs to James's room. James was sitting on his bed. "Dad was arguing with someone from the Ministry about the _Daily Prophet_. Apparently, there was an article about you two in this morning's copy."

"What?" Albus groaned. He stomped over to the bed and stared down at the _Prophet._ "Really? I can't believe this…"

The article was about the night before when they had gone off the restroom together. Albus pursed his lips in anger as he remembered the man that had bumped into them. He had apparently been in the restrooms for a while. The magazine included that Albus and Scorpius had been in a locked stall together, and it insinuated public sex. There was a picture with the article that showed Scorpius leaving the restaurant with the Potter family.

_The youngest Potter boy looked flushed as he exited the stall… _

Scorpius grinned crookedly. "Sweet… Do you think we can hang it on the refrigerator?"

Albus scoffed and sent him a glare. "Don't you see? Dad's facing problems at work because of this! Because of _me_."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and moved behind Albus to wrap his arms around him. "No, not because of you," he said. "Lily's the one who spilled the beans about you. And I'm the one who made it clear I was your boyfriend. None of this is your fault."

"Besides," James continued (looking away as Scorpius kissed Albus's cheek), "Dad can handle himself at work. No one is really going to question_ the_ Harry Potter."

"Yeah, but—" Albus protested before being cut off.

"Lunch!" They all looked toward the door and down the stairs at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"No more of this!" Scorpius suddenly hissed overdramatically. "I shall not be bothered any longer by such nonsense! My stomach rumbles! I strive for food!"

Lily and James laughed while Albus frowned disapprovingly. It was clear he was not reassured.

At the kitchen table, Scorpius had barely bitten into his corned beef sandwich before Albus brought the subject to his father. He sighed to have Albus send him another glare.

"Dad," Albus began. "Who were you arguing with earlier?"

Harry gave Albus a long stare. He had an air of unease about him. "It was just a colleague of mine. Don't you worry about that, Al."

"It was about me, wasn't it?" Albus burst out. He leaned forward in his chair a little. "I don't mean to be such a problem! I'm always—!"

"Albus Severus Potter! Eat your food." Ginny stared at him, daring him to object. He glared back hurtfully, but she was calmly pouring herself a refill of butterbeer.

Scorpius looked back and forth between the two of them. Albus got his temperament from his mother, it appeared. He could be joking one second, fly off the handle the next, and be back to kidding in just a few moments.

"Albus," Harry said gently, "I've spent loads of years with the_ Prophet_ breathing down my neck and producing crap about me. If they hadn't found out about you, they would just be saying something else. Trust me, this isn't bothering me in the least bit. It's harming you more than it is me.

"The man I was speaking to simply does not agree with Draco Malfoy and did not agree with us so willing to accept Scorpius into our family."

"Not that it matters," Ginny cut in smiling at Scorpius. "We're glad to have you here."

"Exactly," Harry agreed. "Albus, just don't worry about this so much."

"What are you staring at?" Lily finally said. She was looking at Scorpius who was staring intently at the refrigerator.

"Did you draw that?" Scorpius asked her. He pointed to a childish drawing hanging on the door.

"When I was a kid…" Lily answered, perplexed. Above the drawing hung a picture of Teddy Remus flying around on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. Beside that was a piece of paper declaring James a prefect.

Scorpius didn't even look for Albus's addition to the font of the refrigerator. He turned straight to Ginny.

"Mrs. Potter?" he asked with a perfectly innocent look.

"Hm? What is it, dear?"

"Do you mind if I put something on the refrigerator?"

She smiled. "Of course not. Go right ahead."

Scorpius left the kitchen. Al's eyes widened with the realization that Scorpius was heading for that morning's _Prophet._ "No!" He shouted. He sprinted after his boyfriend.

* * *

**[A/N: How tempted am I to call out "Mayday!" for this story. I apologize for the long wait between updates. I apologize that all the chapters are incredibly short too. I've come to a few spots in this story where I didn't know what to write. Lumps I've had to smooth over. But I will NOT abandon this no matter how hard it is to continue at times. I did start it, and I won't let you all down. I hope I'm doing all right with it, though, and that it meets your requirements and satisfaction. =) ]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Publicity**

**Chapter Seven **

Albus slapped the tears away from his eyes angrily. He shot Rose a nasty glare. "I still don't understand why you're defending him!" he spat through clenched teeth.

"I'm just saying that not all of what the _Prophet_ says is entirely true. This is probably just a rumor that you're taking out of hand, Albus." She turned back to her Potions essay.

"Well, I hate to inform you, Rose, but when it comes to the middle Potter kid, the _Prophet _has always been scarily accurate!" He wasn't in the state of mind to do Potions.

"Don't snap at me, Albus!" She shot him a look that would rival his glare. "I'm just saying, maybe you shouldn't just jump to conclusions." She returned to the essay, writing in that neat way of hers. Albus wrinkled his nose in disgust. He grabbed her paper and the books from the desk and threw them across the room.

"Albus!" she shrieked.

"I hate you, Rose! You are supposed to be on _my _side! Can't you see it's true? Scorpius _did _cheat on me. He has been for a while! He deceived us all! They had pictures to prove it!" His eyes were wide and a mad gleam shone inside them.

"Albus! Listen to yourself! I thought you loved Scorpius…but if you did, there would be no way you would believe this stuff. You're mad, Albus. You _know_ Scorpius wouldn't do this." She glanced up to find Madame Pince rushing to them with a maddened look that beat Al's. "If you are too afraid to confront Scorpius, then maybe you don't deserve to be called a Gryffindor. James is right. You should have been a Slytherin."

Rose retrieved her books and essay before Pince ever reached them. Albus took the blunt of the librarian's anger. And did he hear it! With a two days' worth of detention for the mistreatment of books and improper voice level in the library. _Rose yelled too,_ he thought bitterly.

But the detention gave him time to think. Maybe Rose was right, and he should go to Scorpius to find out if it was true or not. Yet, if Scorpius was cheating in him to start out with, of course Scorpius would lie about it. Besides, asking would dispel the cold shoulder he'd been giving Scorpius nearly since break had ended. A better idea was soon revealed to him, and it came in the form of the same Potions book he had thrown across the library. There was a potion he could perform to be able to talk to Scorpius with, but it took a month to make. Was he able to wait that long to find out the truth? Of course he could.

* * *

"Albus?" Scorpius spoke to the drapery around his boyfriend's bed. "Albus, will you please come out and talk to me?"

No answer. Scorpius huffed. He couldn't believe Albus actually trusted the _Daily Prophet_ over him. How many times had he tried to talk to Albus in the past week?

"Albus, please! Don't make me come in there."

A snort sounded from behind him. He turned to see Tommy Davis changing into his pajamas. His eyes narrowed. "You might as well give up, Scorpius. He'll come around eventually." The boy climbed into bed and shut his curtains.

"Albus…" Scorpius started again, his attention back on the sealed off world his love was now living in.

"Do you mind?" Tommy spoke again. "Some of us are trying to sleep. Lights off, you know!"

Scorpius's brows furrowed in hurt, but he finally walked away from Albus's bed and climbed into his own four-poster. But he continued to stare at the place where he knew Albus was.

It bothered him that Albus wasn't in his arms. Usually one of the two beds went unoccupied as they slept together. He felt cold and empty without the black-haired beauty beside him.

An hour passed. Two hours passed. Another hour soon followed. And still not a sound from Albus's bed. Finally he stood up and walked the small distance to Albus's bed. He knelt down beside the head of the bed.

"I didn't cheat on you, Al…" he whispered. "The _Daily Prophet_ was wrong. It was Duncan Flinchum in that picture, you know? He was apologizing for all the trouble his friend had caused. I don't even know him! But he hugged me, and they took the picture. Albus, I swear… Come on, you know me. I would never hurt you like this."

He stared at the curtains for a few more moments. He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks now. "Albus, please, don't do this… Talk to me. I can't live without you. Everything I do is for you."

He suddenly fisted the drapery and yanked it to the side. What he saw made him choke on his tears. Albus wasn't in bed. It was three o'clock in the morning. Where was Al? Scorpius crawled into Albus's bed, hugged the pillow that smelled too wonderful, and silently sobbed until he fell asleep.

* * *

Albus remained to himself as he worked on his Transfiguration essay. It had been three weeks since he had spoken to Scorpius, two since he'd actually had a normal conversation with Rose.

He wondered if his voice would crack if he tried to talk at the moment. He refused to think about the Malfoy and hated himself when he did. He hated himself more for falling in love. Wasn't Scorpius a Malfoy? He should've known. James had warned him so long ago.

"He's contemplating suicide, you know?" Lily sat herself down beside Albus. He glanced over at her but made no further comment. "Hello?"

Albus stood up and left. He couldn't find peace in the library anymore. He found himself once again in the room of requirements staring at the simmering potion. The thoughts in his head boiled and spattered just like the Polyjuice Potion he had spent so much time on.

Scorpius was thinking about killing himself? There was no way. Scorpius was not the type to sink that low. Scorpius had no reason to feel as if he should leave this world. Scorpius had no pain to escape. Maybe he wanted to get away from the guilt he felt. But Albus didn't hope that Scorpius even felt guilt.

Lily had just been pulling a bullshit card to try and get him to talk again. He wasn't going to fall for it. He had more to kill himself for than Scorpius did. (Even though he had to squash the thought of what Scorpius had gone through with his father. Scorpius didn't have to worry about his father anymore. Thanks to Albus's dad, he wasn't living with the man any longer.)

His Transfiguration essay lay forgotten as mind took him down the line of the oh-so-many beautiful memories he'd had with Scorpius. He was so happy living that blissful lie. He sort of wished he was still ignorant to the fact that Scorpius was indeed just like the guys girls always complained about.

Albus forced his chin up in the air. He refused to cry like he used to. He had made himself sick far too many times. How long did it take him just to stop throwing up every time he cried? He wouldn't allow himself to have that weakness any longer.

People had told Albus he reminded them of an Inferius now, but he disagreed with them. He saw himself as the strong Gryffindor he was meant to be. He would not let people get to him. He would not allow himself to be hurt. He was brave, and that meant not caving into Scorpius's undeniable charm.

* * *

Two weeks later, Scorpius still had the fleeting thoughts of ending his life. What was the point anymore? His father was no longer in his life. Like the man had done—in spirit—so long ago, Scorpius's boyfriend had finally abandoned him. He wondered if that was how it was meant to be with him. His mother was the first to go, his father next, then his only love…Scorpius kept his thoughts away from his aging grandmother.

He stared at the book in front of him. History of Magic was his favorite subject, but Scorpius was definitely not craving the class this particular day. Not that it mattered. History of Magic for sixth years was the smallest class there was at Hogwarts.

He glanced up to find Rose staring at him. He faked a smile for her benefit. If people thought he was just fine without Albus, they wouldn't bug him about Albus. But Rose saw through him, he knew.

"Scorpius, he's not worth it anymore," she had told him over and over. "It's been over a month. There's no point in waiting around on him. He's not coming back. He's stupid, and it shows."

Scorpius was torn between the urge to smile at Albus's silly ministrations and scream as he felt that fear once again. It was that same fear that had him sitting up in bed at night, sweating and gasping, struggling for air. He was truly afraid Albus would never return to him. _What if Rose was right? _

Albus was stubborn, everyone knew. But how come no one seemed to understand that Albus was the only one there for him? Why was it no one believed him when he said he was nothing without the boy?

Scorpius didn't let it phase him though. He gave Rose a thumbs-up and turned back to his paper to take notes. It was too late though. Professor Binns was already snoozing against the blackboard, halfway drifting through it.

* * *

Duncan was late. Again. Duncan had been late everyday this week, and boy, was Longbottom going to kill him! He'd been bending the rules a little too far recently. But only because…

He almost burst out crying when he ran straight into the person he'd been trying to avoid for the past month. His books were scattered across the floor now, and the boy he'd ran into had been knocked the floor with them.

"I am so, so, so, so, sorry! Please, forgive me! I didn't mean to! I'm late for Herbology and I wasn't look where I was running, and—!"

Albus just laughed. "It's okay, Duncan. Geez. You're not giving birth to a hippogriff, yeah? No reason to freak." He laughed some more (It would have sounded cold to Scorpius, but Duncan wasn't as skilled in deciphering Albus as Scorpius was.) and turned onto his knees to start helping Duncan pick up his books.

Duncan stared at Albus tentatively. What was this? "Albus…" he trailed a little, stalling. He didn't want to have this conversation. The way Albus was being so kind, though…Duncan thought maybe he wouldn't be too upset with him. "Scorpius didn't cheat on you with me. I was just—"

Albus's lips thinned out, but he forced them into a smile. He looked up at Duncan with the most innocent expression he could muster and laughed again. What an actor he was!

"Dude, it's alright, Duncan. I get it. You're a whore. So is Scorpius. You don't have to make excuses for him, yeah? I'm totally fine now." He laughed again, as if he thought Duncan was being cute.

Duncan blanched. "I'm not! I wouldn't dare make excuses for anyone who cheated on you! You deserve to be happy, Albus, and I just know Scorpius is the one that can make you happy! I swear I didn't do anything with him."

Albus continued to smile at Duncan. Duncan stared at his white perfect teeth framed by the prettiest lips he'd ever seen. He was starting to think the smile was a little condescending. But when he opened his mouth again, those lips were right on him, closing over his.

Duncan jerked back in shock. Albus backed him up into the wall, his face only millimeters away the entire journey. "Al—!" Albus was kissing him again. He had dreamed about this so many times. Yet…he didn't want it if Albus was in love with someone else or thought he was a whore.

"Duncan…" Albus finally whined, pulling back just enough that their lips still brushed. "Why aren't you kissing back? I know you want me…"

They were kissing again, and Duncan couldn't help but respond. He tried to stop himself, but the temptation was far too great. Suddenly, Albus's hands were roaming over his sides, sliding up his shirt. Duncan whimpered pathetically into the kiss. He could feel the ever present smile Albus gave.

He gasped when Albus's fingers somehow got in a position to tweak his nipples. Duncan found the action to be even more rewarding as Albus delved his tongue deep into his mouth. He couldn't help but notice that Albus fit so brilliantly there between his legs. And he thought so even more when Albus began to grind against him.

Duncan was panting madly. He found he didn't care when one of Albus's hands found its way into his hair and twisted, jerking his head to the side. Albus attached his lips to Duncan's neck, and the free hand continued roll Duncan's nipples between the fingers.

Duncan was experiencing pure ecstasy, even though he hated the situation which led to this. He ground back against Albus eagerly, and his own hands squeezed Albus's bum. He tried to control his moans, but Albus's lips and tongues were very talented. When Albus moved even further down to replace his fingers with his mouth, Duncan's groans got even louder.

Someone cleared their throat. Duncan's eyes shot open. Albus's older brother stood by them with his arms crossed over his chest, and his brow raised. Duncan pushed against Albus, but the boy refused to move. In fact, he tightened his grip on Duncan's hair.

"I never thought I'd catch my own brother in such a position," James commented dryly. "Have you no shame, Albus?"

Albus growled, and pulled back some to glance up at the standing boy. "What do you want, James?"

"I want you to stop acting like a bitch, but somehow, I don't see that happening." James shrugged nonchalantly. Duncan was near hyperventilation.

"I mean, why are you here?" Albus modified his inquiry.

"Oh…just spending my free period walking through the corridors. And you know, it's not every day you see your brother just fucking around like a dog in heat." He nodded in mock sincerity.

Albus withdrew himself from Duncan and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, mate," he said to Duncan. "But I don't think we're going to get any privacy here. James is a wanker, literally. He probably won't leave. Maybe later, yeah?" Albus laughed again, but Duncan couldn't stop staring at the way James narrowed his eyes threateningly at him. He gulped.

Albus walked away still laughing. As soon as he got out of ear-shot though, his laughter died in a cold halt. He ran as fast as he could to the Room of Requirements. His left remained balled at his side.

* * *

Scorpius nodded when Rose told him she was going to bed. He was alright studying alone. Only because he hadn't thought her presence was saving him from the confrontation he didn't know he dreaded. She was gone, though, and now there was no avoiding it.

She had been barely out of sight before someone sat beside him. He merely assumed she had come back for one last comment, so he didn't even bother to look up. He simply continued staring at the paper and biting on his quill.

"Scorpius…" The breath was hot on his ear, and the voice wasn't immediately recognized. He jumped back in shock. In a second, he was across the table, staring wildly at the younger boy.

"What the hell?!" he shouted at the boy harshly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Duncan just blinked at Scorpius's outraged reply. "I was only coming to tell you the whole school knows it was me with you in the _Prophet_."

Scorpius gave him an incredulous look. His mouth opened a little, his forehead wrinkled up, and his eyebrows pulled together in an expression of disbelief. For a moment, the brunette's breathing stopped. "Duncan… I know. So why are you around me? Get away. I don't want anyone to see you with me."

Duncan's face turned into one of pure hurt, a look mirroring Scorpius's disbelief. "Scorpius!" he hissed. He stood up and walked around the table towards Scorpius. He delighted in the way Scorpius backed up. Finally, he had Scorpius cornered against a bookshelf. He ran a hand down Scorpius's chest. "I still don't understand why I should stay away."

Scorpius grabbed Duncan's wrist and forced it away from him. "Are you thick?" Scorpius questioned. "I've never done anything with you, as you know! Shit! I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you at all. I've never even thought of doing anything with you. And I don't want people thinking I did. Duncan, for fuck's sake, you can go to Hell for all I care."

Duncan stood stupefied for a moment. Then Scorpius shoved him away. Scorpius turned to leave but found Duncan's arms encircling his waist. He growled and twisted to shove Duncan into the table he was just at.

Duncan hit the bench hard but kept a strong hold on Scorpius's shirt. He dragged the blonde with him and wrapped his legs around his hips. His hands flew to Scorpius's shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"Why does it matter?" he whispered. "Albus already thinks you've fucked me. Don't pretend you still love him after all this time. Let go a little. You're never going to get him back."

Scorpius stared at Duncan horrified for a long moment. "Albus will come to his senses," he choked out. He was trying to force himself to not be upset. "He still loves me, and I still love him. I'm not pretending."

"Okay," Duncan finally agreed. He nodded. His voice was tight with emotion too, and he didn't let go of Scorpius. He leaned up to place a kiss on Scorpius's cheek. Scorpius, though tears were running down his face, turned into the kiss and placed his lips where his cheek was.

Maybe Duncan was right, he thought. He was never going to get Albus back, and like everyone had been telling him, it was time for him to accept that. So he closed his eyes and kissed Duncan with fervor to forget the one he'd vowed to spend his life with.

It didn't work. Duncan kissed just like Albus, but it was wrong. His face, his neck, his body all felt wrong beneath Scorpius's. Scorpius opted to run his fingers through Duncan's hair and took not that it was not as silky or smooth as Albus's.

He whimpered into the kiss, cursing himself for still thinking of Albus. But he couldn't make this unfamiliar body feel right to him. He was angry as he realized that only Albus's unique touch and feel could take him to paradise.

Scorpius bit Duncan's lip in rage, as if punishing the boy for not being Albus. He jammed his tongue into Duncan's mouth, much like he would've done Albus. And then suddenly, it was Albus he was snogging.

Everything was Albus. The waist below him felt smaller, the hands holding his face felt smoother, the hair wasn't so rough. He thrust into the boy under him and found the boy responded just like Albus. Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut and didn't mind at all that he was fooling himself. What did it matter if this was really Duncan? What did it matter if Albus would never be with him like this again in reality? All that mattered was that his brain believed he was with Albus, and for the first time in a month, he felt comfort.

"A—!" Scorpius had to cut himself off from saying Albus's name aloud when Duncan attacked his neck. He suddenly reminded himself he wasn't with Albus really. He was with Duncan. Somehow, he pulled it off so that it sounded as if he had only gasped.

"Duncan…" he finally said. He gently grabbed Duncan's face and pulled him away. Duncan let him. "We have to stop," Scorpius breathed.

He opened his eyes. It wasn't Duncan with him, he discovered. It was Albus. Had it been Albus the entire time? Had Albus really gone to the lengths of disguising himself?

Scorpius was sick to his stomach as he watched Albus silently cry in front of him. They were still tangled in one another. If there was ever a chance Albus might've trusted Scorpius again, he had just flushed it down the loo. He wanted to vomit. Albus had been testing him. Albus had the nerve to test him! And he screwed the results up.

"But you would've him. If he had seduced you the right way," Albus told Scorpius. He pushed Scorpius off him and left the library. Scorpius dropped to the floor and cried until Madame Pince made him leave.

* * *

_Two songs inspired me for this chapter. The first was "A Song to Say Goodbye." The video which I found the song with can be found at youtube [dot] come [slash] watch?v=uNztEzJ7QNk . It helped me get through the middle of this chapter. I did most of this chapter in one day. A long time ago. I almost posted it then but found I wasn't satisfied with the ending. _

_I didn't end it until just now. When Lady Gaga's performance at the VMA awards inspired me to finish. The song was "Paparazzi." For those of you who didn't get to see it, shall I say, "Omg!" I watched it today for the first time because my friend me. You HAVE to watch. Youtube [dot] com [slash] watch?v=9VjhpDL8pyg . It's great. And it's what made me finish this. lol. _

_**Anyways, I mainly wanted to apologize for the super long wait for this chapter. I hope it's content makes up for it. I've been swamped with school work lately. Who knew being a senior would take work, right? Of course, as always, it's not betad. I haven't even edited it myself, because I'm in such a rush to get up to you lovely readers. I do hope you enjoyed. Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Publicity**

**Chapter 8**

How long had Albus been able to think about it? How long had Albus hated himself like this? He watched Scorpius so carefully now. After a month of ignoring the boy, how could he not watch Scorpius?

The blonde barely ate. When he did, it was to please the person beside him. But usually, if someone pressured him to eat, he'd just leave the Great Hall. Eventually, he stopped coming to meals entirely.

Scorpius was called after classes time and time again, no doubt, the teachers were worried about his well-being. Why wouldn't they be concerned once they noticed the constant falling asleep in class and the dark rings under his eyes?

The roles had been reversed. It was Albus nearly stalking Scorpius, and it was Scorpius avoiding Albus. Though really, Albus couldn't say he put up an effort to talk to Scorpius. He simply watched.

Days passed quickly, and Albus found his life continuing all right without Scorpius. Rose had begun to talk to him. The topic of love was a forbidden one. They never broached the area in their conversations. Albus was satiated with their nervous and hesitant interaction with each other.

It was easy to do the impossible. He thought now that it was so silly that he was once dependant on a relationship. He was sixteen. What did he know about love? He had a life to live. He didn't want to complicate things again by being held down by a relationship. He wasn't sure why he wanted to start out with.

Three months gone, and it seemed Scorpius felt the same way. They didn't talk. They didn't look at each other. They couldn't forget the other was there all the time though. They ended up near each other because of the mutual friendship with Rose. They had to be around each in class. When something as such would occur, there'd be an awkward silence. Then they'd go on as if they were never close to start out with.

Albus smiled as he stared at the book he was supposed to be reading. He was all right. He was just getting through Hogwarts then he'd enter adulthood and work with frenzy. He wanted to go live his life. He didn't need an old friendship to do it. It was funny, not funny funny, but weird funny, knowing that Scorpius wouldn't be in his future.

His wounds had healed, as if he'd never been hurt. And Scorpius laughed almost daily and told joke to others he hung out with. Albus knew Scorpius wasn't hurt anymore either. It made him feel good to watch as Scorpius healed. They weren't lovers. They weren't friends. They weren't even acquaintances. And it didn't phase either of them.

After so long, Albus had to wonder. Were they really that close at one time? There were so many memories. But they seemed like a myth. The greatest legend of lovers and best friends. One he'd never lived.

Albus threw himself largely into planning James's graduation party. First the one held in the common room at school, then the one the family had at home. He bought great gifts he knew his older brother would love.

He didn't do it to butter his brother up. He knew James and everyone else would never forgive him for what he did to Scorpius. He didn't mind. His parents didn't know the story, but that was fine with him. He and James had a good relationship for two brothers still, but it was a tentative one. James would forever see Albus has a bitch. Albus didn't ask for forgiveness from anyone. He didn't want it.

In return for the graduation party, Albus found himself facing a huge birthday party. He was finally seventeen. It was awesome fun. He nearly broke his new watch trying to snap it onto his wrist. Half the people at the party were drunk, and the best part of the night was laughing as they fell over themselves.

* * *

Albus had hurt Scorpius, but Scorpius didn't feel the pain anymore. In fact, he couldn't even remember what the pain was supposed to feel like. He remembered though, when it did stop hurting.

A month and a half after accepting he'd never be with Albus again, he met a boy through his grandmother. The young man was working for her. He handled the Narcissa's account at Borgin & Burkes. He always alerted her immediately when the store came into possession of something he thought she might be interested in. She invited him to dinner during one of Scorpius's breaks.

Scorpius didn't like the twenty-year-old at first. Borgin & Burkes would give anyone a bad reputation. Once he got to know Perry Johnson, though, he found the man was really sweet. He was humorous and longed to travel. The man was definitely the smartest Scorpius knew. He didn't know why Perry ended up working at such a dark place. It was a mismatch by far.

Perry and Scorpius lasted for three months. Sometimes it was awkward, when Scorpius was overcome with his old feelings for Albus. Perry helped him deal with the overwhelming memories kindly. Scorpius was eternally grateful for it.

At one point, Perry told Scorpius he didn't want to be with him if he continued to hurt himself by dwelling on the past relationship. It hurt Perry too. So Scorpius forgot Albus. It didn't work out between Perry and Scorpius anyway. Scorpius inspired Perry to follow his dreams. They broke up just before Perry left to work in foreign exchange for the Japanese ministry. They kept in touch though, and Perry was easily Scorpius's best friend.

Scorpius missed Albus sometimes. He angered himself when he missed the boy. He could've had Albus back, he knew, after Albus realized he had never cheated. He chose to cut Albus out of his life as Albus had done to him. But when he snuck out at night with his new boyfriend, he couldn't help but think of Albus. It was more entertaining to sneak around with Albus than with this boy.

The younger boy didn't last as long as Perry, maybe a month at the most. He was rambunctious and wild, with a love of getting in trouble. Indeed it was the propaganda Scorpius created that sparked Tyler's interest in him. Scorpius assumed Tyler's main attraction was the thought that he might get a little article in the _Prophet_. Scorpius got tired of working around Tyler's detentions, though, and ended it without a thought.

By the time the end of his sixth year rolled around, Scorpius barely even thought of Albus anymore. His memories faded, and he couldn't recall the strong emotions he once had toward Albus. He knew he still loved the black headed boy in some part of his chest, but it was a suppressed feeling that was never acted upon.

He could talk to Albus and never feel a thing. It was inevitable that he had to be around the boy. Between the relationships both had around them, it was like something were trying to force them to be around each other. But a few quick words would be passed, and it would never go further. He realized he didn't even know who Albus was anymore.

The Seventh year graduation party was something of a surprise. Scorpius found himself in the presence of both Rose and Albus. Before the night was over, Rose had left them to spend time with a boy she was talking to. Scorpius had no one else to talk to, and he found he wasn't trying to get away from Albus.

They laughed together the whole night about random things. They spoke casually to each other about the world, and the amazing prospect of Albus's upcoming trip to Greece this summer. Scorpius confessed he was rather interested in visiting Japan's Ministry of Magic and exploring that country. He admitted he knew he was going to be able to, most likely, during the summer as well. Though he knew Albus was completely bewildered at the lack of explanation, he didn't say any more.

Later the two went to the middle of the floor and danced. They ignored every eye on them, and it was as if they never were apart. It was ruined by the many stares they received. Scorpius felt uncomfortable, like he'd done something wrong. However, something inside him told him he was doing nothing wrong. They were staring at Scorpius and Albus because the two were finally giving in and doing something right.

Scorpius could feel it. They didn't turn away from each other anymore. They didn't hate each other, though they didn't love each other either. They talked when they were around each other. They were just acting like classmates should when they didn't hang out together. But Scorpius could feel that it would be easy to fall into a friendship (possibly more) with Albus. He knew Albus felt it too.

* * *

It was October of their Seventh year when they gave in temptation. How shocking it was for Scorpius when Albus crawled into his bed with him at one o'clock in the morning. He looked down at the boy curled into his chest in surprise.

Albus looked up at him. "I had a bad dream. I need someone to hold me. I used to have someone. He's not there anymore. I don't really know you, but I was hoping you could fill his place tonight."

Scorpius nodded. He wrapped his arms tight around Albus and pulled him close. He rested his head on Albus's head and inhaled the sweet scent of his former lover. "I know you," he whispered to the boy. "You're the kid who is always showing up in the newspapers. They just can't get enough of you, it seems. You get a lot of publicity."

Albus hummed. "Is that so? I wasn't aware… I don't read the papers. They lie."

Scorpius froze for a second, but forced himself to become animate again. "I think so. I don't really like publicity, you see?"

Albus nodded. "Then you shouldn't be seen with me. That's what you'll get."

Scorpius's heart was beating hard in his chest. Albus would be able to hear it for sure. He questioned how the other boy was faring in this position. "Sometimes I look through those papers, and I think I know you. I think I could like you. I feel like I do like you, maybe even love you. I think I could deal with publicity for you, Albus Severus Potter."

Albus turned his head up, pulling back slightly, to look at Scorpius. "I've been watching you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. I think I love you too."

Scorpius watched in amazement as Albus's eyebrows knitted together, his lips beginning to frown. Albus would cry soon if they kept this up, but he surprised Scorpius again by pressing their lips together. Albus spent the night there in Scorpius's bed. They shared tears and kisses and gentle touches.

Two days later, as they ate breakfast together, Lily shoved the _Daily Prophet_ in their faces. (It was easier to feel comfortable with all the stares now. So many congratulations they had received.) Scorpius blinked at the magazine. Albus snatched from her hand and with a muttered "_Incendio_," set it on fire. It turned into ashes before their eyes.

"I don't care what it says," Albus told her. "I don't even want to hear it or know it. Get it out of my face."

Scorpius smiled at his boyfriend. Perry was angry with Scorpius for going back to the potential hurt. But Scorpius knew Perry was happy for him too because Scorpius was now with the person he was meant to be with. And Perry _had _told him a few times that Albus very well may be the only person for Scorpius.

Perry was coming back to visit with his grandmother in the next few weeks, and Scorpius eagerly awaited the opportunity to introduce him to Albus. He could predict how that meeting would go already.

He had faith that Albus and Perry would get along great. And he knew Perry and Rose would share many interests in politics and worldly issues and travel. The two would get in a debate about something or other. While they were discussing Japan's advancement in transfiguration or whatever they ended up talking about, Albus and he would sneak off to Honeyduke's basement for a little fun of their own.

Things were going to go back to normal, Scorpius knew, with the exception of one added person. He couldn't be happier. The ring on his finger which Albus had given him to go with a promise of a life of devotion was just another reason to smile about.

* * *

_My English teacher likes to comment on her seventh graders' want to put "The End" on any paper they write. She hates it. She says we _know_ it's the end, thank you very much. If it wasn't the end, there'd be more. Obviously, there's not. _

_But I feel like I didn't lead into this ending very well. And based on some of the reviews, I've gotten, I feel like not all of you were expecting this to be the last chapter. So… In case you didn't know: _

_**The End**_

_By the way, I imagine Albus has a matching ring. There may or may not be a epilogue. I'm glad I finished this now. It hasn't really hit me yet, though, I don't think. I probably should be thrilled that I've finished my first chapter fic, but relief would suit me better. _

_What made me decide to write this entire chapter today and finish this? I was brainstorming on a good idea. And I was like, "Ooh! I'd like to write that!" :o "But I won't post it until after I've finished writing it." :O "Damn it all! I have to finish _Publicity_!" I'd already had this ending planned out, so I hope it didn't sound rushed. _

_There was a girl who offered to edit this story for me in PM, but I hadn't checked my messages in a while. When I went to reply to the PM, it told me her PM was blocked. I was going to take her up on that offer for this last chapter. (Elitestar1234, which I've just found out is two people, thank you for the offer and I apoligize if you think I've just ignored you.) Again, I'm sorry this isn't beta'd. My internet is messed up. I brought my laptop to my grandmother's house and figured I should probably update while I've got connection. _

_Now, I hope you've all enjoyed this. It doesn't really meet my own expectations and standards, but whatever. Please review and tell me what you think about the whole thing. _


End file.
